narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nagisa Kantoku
|species=Human |gender=Female |blood type=AB |birthdate=November 17 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=21 |rank-part1=Anbu |rank-part2=Jōnin |classification=Sensor Type |occupations= |nature type=Magnet Release, Wind Release, Earth Release, Yang Release |Kekkei Genkai=Magnet Release |academy age=10 |chunin age=12 |affiliations=Eigakure, Ryūseigakure |clan=Kantoku Clan, Uzumaki Clan |parents=Kanmi Uzumaki~Grandmother, Makaze Kantoku~Father, Akākato Uzumaki~Mother, Kenzou Kantoku~Twin Brother, Eihei Uzumaki~Aunt, Satori Uzumaki~Cousin, Masumi Uzumaki~Cousin, Shinrai Uzumaki~Uncle, Namima Uzumaki~Aunt, Kizui Uzumaki~Cousin, Yūna Uzumaki~Cousin |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} is the oldest daughter of the Eikage and the Ryūseikage. The twin sister of Kenzō, both learned from a young age to be independent, with both of their parents maintaining busy schedules as the heads of their respective hidden villages. While initially resentful, she grew to respect their sacrifice, and seeks to emulate their strengths, all while further understanding the mysterious seal she was branded with at birth. Assigned to the Anbu by her mother, Nagisa has since become synonymous with the name , a slippery operative that has a passion for assassination and infiltration, as well as a slight psychopathic demeanor. In spite of this, Nagisa maintains the vision of one day succeeding either her father or mother as the Kage of their respective villages, with her dedication combined with inherited skills proving to be a guidance along this path. Background Personality A calm sea that can suddenly turn rocky. It was clear that Nagisa inherited more than just her mother's red hair; for she also gained her attitude and fiery temperament, a fact that worried many. However, some don't know whether or not this entirely her's or a deliberately developed facade meant for underestimation. At the very least, it was clear from an early age that she had gained her father's intelligence to go with her mother's sharp wit, two pieces that she would work to blend together in order to craft deliberate masquerades based upon who she was interacting with. Surprisingly, Nagisa showed an innate ability to keep all of these painstakingly articulated masks in order, learning to slip into them like they were a second skin. Thus many shinobi find it difficult to read her moods and emotions, as she is capable of dispelling one facade for another at the drop of hat. This personality trait of hers is part of the reason for her exponential rise through the ninja ranks despite the late start of age 10. Her easily malleable demeanor has resulted in her being considered a candidate for ANBU, an offer she would later accept. In terms of her family, Nagisa is generally distant with them, with the exception of her twin brother Kenzou. The lack of parenting caused them to rely on each other extensively in order to navigate the social construct that is Eigakure and Ryūseigakure. They both show a very deep understanding of each other and their personal quirks that resulted from a childhood starved of parent attentiveness. Despite this, neither was able to solve the others personal and mental issues that arose from their familial situation; the farthest they could reach was a complete empathy, experiencing firsthand what they other was going through. Put simply, Nagisa's MPD, otherwise known as Multiple Personality Disorder, appeared from the ashes of a non-existent family. It is the piece that allows her to fabricate masquerades with such disturbing ease, as if one was simply flipping a switch. Thus there are times where even her brother has difficulty telling which personality is the real her. The origins of this sometimes debilitating disorder came from a lack of recognition; without a foundation for Nagisa's life to be built on, she her social interactions were nothing more than "castles in the air". Put simply, she became a recluse, with only her brother for company, causing a lack of companionship to be turned into multiple people housed within a single person. Such a factor has caused her to be somewhat prone to instability and insanity, though Nagisa's MPD, whom she often refers to as it, takes care to leave this important piece undiscovered in public and private settings. The only evidence of these two notions comes in the form of her techniques, some of which have gruesome applications when properly utilized. While not having succumbed to any misbegotten violence, her MPD effectively channeled into less harmful avenues, Nagisa predicts that is only a matter of time before such a situation materializes. Considering the sheer amount of time that has passed since her birth, the pragmatist within Nagi estimates that the likelihood increases with each passing second, minute, hour, and day. In a sense, once could argue she is a ticking time bomb, though no one, not even herself knows when it will go off. This difficulty is only compounded by the various idiosyncrasies that Nagisa possesses within this internal mental construct, with almost no one capable off noting them all, save herself. Put simply, it is another consequence of the disorder, as its peculiarity makes it very agonizing to discern what Nagi is truly thinking or feeling. For that reason alone she is kept in high regard by her anbu peers, as they know in the unlikely chance of her being caught, Nagisa could not be successfully interrogated. Appearance Abilities The daughter of two shinobi possessing the title of Kage, the bar was set very high in terms of Nagisa's potential. While not having the guiding hand of her parents, the skills of her similarly prodigious brother served as an effective method for growth, just as it did for a certain Uchiha duo. It proved sufficient for turning undeniable talent into an extraordinarily polished product, one that is only poised to grow in prestige and recognition as she begins to put her acquired abilities to good use within the ninja world. It is estimated that with time Nagisa may be capable of surpassing both of her parents in their respective fields due to a excellent blend of her parent's respective specializations and their natural intuition. Likewise, the such a vision became further feasible with her parents reentering the picture once more. Allowing for the young lass to gain the attention of those who had eluded her need for guidance for so long. Further characterized as , she is noted for her sly wit, effortless precision, and ability to slide into each role as if it were a second skin, making her very difficult to diagnose as a traitor when in stealth and infiltration missions. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Fūinjutsu .]] The daughter of a full-blooded Uzumaki and notable fūinjutsu practitioner, it was only to be expected that Nagisa would possess some aptitude for the art. Through training Nagisa was able to bring such a lofty ideal to fruition, allowing her to learn and utilize fūinjutsu in a way befitting of her ancestors. Her most commonly utilized seal is that of the Uzumaki Sealing Technique, a specific Uzumaki hiden that has shown to be quite durable and versatile when used in combat. While she most often uses it to trap foes and attacks above the target area, Nagisa has began applying the sealing formula to other surfaces as well, allowing her to trap things on the fly. The most discernible detail when it comes to showing her proficiency with this particular technique is shown in the seal's size. Nagisa is capable of manipulating the formula to both shrink, enlarge, widen, and lengthen the seal's circumference, making the capture of specifically size objects much more efficient; this in particular exemplifies her improved chakra control as well, allowing her to not waste her reserves unnecessarily. To further the effectiveness of the technique, Nagisa has shown the ability to encode the seal with fire, decreasing the small window through which the opponent could escape the technique. Gate of Heaven and Earth A seal that was placed upon Nagisa had birth, much of it's origins remain a mystery, particularly when her brother shares the exact same seal on his back. However, it later discovered by the combined efforts of the two that the seal acts as a "limiter", similar to what the Eight Gates Formation popularized by Might Guy and Rock Lee. Nagisa has estimated that the seal keeps her abilities about 10% of their full capacity, correlating to chakra reserves that are at 10% of what they should be among other factors such as intelligence and physical prowess being hampered. However, it is noted by her that this seal can be released either in part or in full, with each stage divided into 10% increments until 100% capacity is realized. She has theorized that should the seal be activated in its entirety from an immediate standstill, the forces released could be comparable to a cataclysm, causing significant harm to the surroundings and potential collateral damage. As of now, Nagisa estimates that she is capable of accessing anywhere from 40% to 60% of the seal's power, a number that in and of itself is capable of boosting her overall prowess to that of Kage-level. How long she can sustain this activated state remains unclear however, though by the current estimates, one could hint at it being indefinite; this hypothesis being born from the small fact of the seal's presence since birth. Intelligence Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality